


An Apostle's Aptitude

by KwIl



Series: Commissions [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: The summoner and his companion, Sanaki, are summoned to a multiversal meeting to discuss the Voting Gauntlet.How well does it go? Simultaneously amazingly and terribly.
Relationships: Sanaki Kirsch Altina/Reader, Sanaki Kirsch Altina/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Commissions [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	An Apostle's Aptitude

Despite having adjusted well to the notion of being summoned to another world to fight, the Order of Heroes always kept you on your toes with how unpredictable it could be. Even when there was a war to fight, there were plenty of amusing activities to engage in. Some of these events even involved multiple Askrs.

Learning that there were duplicate worlds, each having their own summoner and a variety of different heroes, didn’t really surprise you that much. It seemed par for the course. 

If anything _did_ surprise you, it was that every summoner (including yourself) shared the same fashion sense; wearing a hood to cover most of your face. Sure, it was _the_ robes of the summoner, but to see that nobody really cared for lowering that hood was bizarre. 

How did you learn this information? One summoner decided to arrange a massive meeting between a good chunk of the summoners out there. You didn’t care initially, but the allure of a multiversal meeting was too tempting. How bad could things go, anyway?

Apparently, there was some sort of multiversal voting gauntlet? The matchup seemed to be Velouria, a wolf girl, against Rolf, some random kid dressed up for Halloween. It appeared to be a game to decide which hero was better. You had naturally chosen the cute girl, and your decision resulted in you being invited to this massive meeting. 

It was weird. _Very_ weird. Allegedly, the reason for this grand meeting between all these summoners on Team Velouria was to decide when the best time was to ‘dump flags’. You weren’t sure what exactly they meant by that (you engaged in these bonus activities rather casually), but you concluded that it had to do with some sort of intelligent strategy. 

While the concept of the gauntlet was interesting, you didn’t care too much about it-- or rather, you weren’t given the opportunity to. 

As part of this meeting, each summoner had to be accompanied by a hero who held some sort of high authority or had significant political experience, simply to aid them in decision-making. Some summoners did ignore this requirement, however, choosing to bring heroes they simply liked. 

The variety of heroes present was intense… and sometimes a little weird at times. One summoner had Camilla as their companion, which made sense since she was a royal princess... but you weren’t sure why she showed up wearing just a bathrobe. 

As for yourself, you had brought with you the hero you adored the most. Sanaki Kirsch Altina. 

She had recently acquired a new outfit themed after the Emblian Empire, and it looked adorable on her, even if it was fairly large and perhaps too big for her. In fact, it was a gift from you to her… or rather a compromise. In exchange for the outfit, she would accompany you to this special meeting. That was her terms, and you accepted them. It was worth it though, as she greatly enjoyed the outfit. However, her admiration for her new attire didn’t stop the fact that she was still tremendously annoyed about being dragged along to this meeting. But a promise was a promise. 

Sanaki was the reason you hadn’t paid much attention to all of these crazy events going on. You had learned after a fateful encounter that the apostle was quite fond of taking up your time. Any time not spent on the war happening in your Askr was time spent on her instead.

“This is stupid. This is _weird_.” she groaned, sitting down while you and she waited for the summit to commence. Every summoner and their appointed companion sat at a desk together, all lined up to face a larger platform at the front, where the one who organized this event would assumingly speak from. 

“...in hindsight, perhaps it wasn’t the best decision,” you admitted, using a lighthearted tone. You knew it was best to stay on Sanaki’s good side if she was a little miffed. “At least it’s nice to see all the heroes. There’s so many here I don’t recognise.”

“That was entertaining for a grand total of five minutes.” Sanaki was adamant when it came to her boredom. “To make matters worse, we’ve been sitting here for almost _half an hour_ waiting for this conference to start, and they’ve positioned us close to the back too! Our statuses combined surely must put us above some of the others here, surely!”

You had chosen Sanaki as your accomplice for two simple reasons. Firstly, she was an empress, so undoubtedly she knew about strategy. Secondly, she was absolutely adorable; even hearing her whine was cute! If you were going to endure this gathering, you’d rather it be with her. Sure, she was already very grouchy, but you would make it up to her later-- and she definitely would make you apologise in her own way too. Past experience alone has taught you that much.

The eyes of the empress appeared to be scanning around the room, watching as more individuals and their heroes walked into the large conference room. “I must say…” she muttered. “I am a little concerned.”

“Why is that?” you asked for elaboration.

“Some of these summoners are bringing some… intriguing personalities with them,” she answered, pointing at individuals to help her point while she spoke. “That one is with Lyon-- I heard he is possessed by a demon king. Oh, and see that one there? She’s Empress Edelgard, the paragon of controversy. Of course, Ashnard over there needs no introduction.”

“What’s your point?” you urged her.

“They are not known for their… approachability, to simplify it,” she responded with a sigh. “But they’re not the main reason I’m worried.”

“Oh?”

“...don’t worry about it,” she exhaled, placing her elbow on the desk and resting her head on the raised hand. “It’s probably nothing.”

“Don’t be like that...” you were too curious, encouraging her to continue.

“It’s just… something feels off. I am no fortune-teller, but… I have a bad feeling that-” she whispered, before suddenly cutting herself off. “Ah, it looks like things are finally starting.”

Right on cue, the lights began to dim, drowning the entire room in darkness-- perhaps _not_ the best decision to make in a room that had some crazy people. The only lit location that remained was the elevated platform.

"Greetings, summoners of many Askrs!" a summoner, presumingly the one who had arranged this gathering, said while stepping forward onto the raised floor. He stood in the spotlight and paused, making sure all eyes were on him. "I am glad you have all made it. Welcome to the official Team Velouria voting gauntlet meeting! The promised hour is soon arriving, and Team Rolf is scheduled to be at a disadvantage, meaning that…"

You found your concentration on the speech suddenly interrupted, all thanks to a hand drifting over your crotch. 

"Sanaki, what _are_ you-”

Your quiet voice was silenced by a finger smacking against your lips. Sanaki formed a barely visible smirk, leaning forward to whisper into your ear. 

“This is already so _boring_ , so I’m making it _fun_.”

"This is _not_ the time to be horny." you tried to reason with her.

Sanaki and yourself had an… interesting relationship. You had started as partners in battle, but the empress took advantage of her retainers not being present, exploring what she could not usually explore as the Empress of Begnion.

You became the target of her advances… and how could you deny her? She was absolutely adorable, and her tenacity didn't exactly give you a way out anyway-- not that you wanted one.

She scoffed but made sure to keep her voice quiet. "I've been horny since I've gotten here! Can you not _smell_ how much this place reeks of sex? It looks like you're not the only summoner getting some action."

You _had_ noticed it but had done your best to ignore it. Unfortunately, your little friend didn't have as much willpower when it came to resisting her urges.

"...be discreet." you gave her your only condition. You saw her smirk once more in the shadows, your acceptance giving her the confidence to continue.

Public sex of any kind wasn't something you had done with Sanaki yet, even though your sex life was already quite wild. You had already fucked her in all sorts of positions-- in all fuckable holes too. She had tasted the joys of two men at once, and you had tasted the joys of two girls at once too. 

In a way, public sex was a logical next step in the journey that was sex with the apostle. It was sometimes bizarre to think that a girl of her status could be so kinky, but being sheltered had likely influenced her fascination with sex.

You _could_ say no to her, as she did respect your boundaries… but something about her beauty always made you accept her advances anyway.

Sanaki tugged on your baggy leggings, trying to get them off while keeping quiet. It was difficult for her to see what she was doing thanks to the darkness, but you aided her.

With your dick now released, you expected her warm hands to surround your length, and while your prediction did come true, something else happened first.

The Empress of Begnion was especially daring today. You saw the silhouette of her head drop down onto your lap, followed by intense heat and a moist feeling covering your glans. The apostle was no stranger to sucking you off, but feeling her warmth while not being able to see her bob her head was unusual. You exhaled, finding the feeling thrilling in the best and worst way.

As the other summoner continued to speak about… something (you had long since tuned him out), you sat back on your chair and let the apostle continue slobbering your dick with her saliva. Her experience meant it easy for her to fill up her mouth with raw cock, though her mouth was too small to take in your entire shaft. Regardless, feeling your head tickle the back of her throat was always a riveting feeling, especially with how much saliva she was drenching your member in.

You weren't sure if she was doing this to impress you, or if it was because she was just _that_ thirsty for cock, but it felt like absolute heaven regardless. 

As expected from an empress.

You wanted more. 

As she tried to release your cock from her embrace, you pushed your hand down on her head, forcing your length back down her throat. Sanaki choked, making all sorts of rowdy but ridiculously sexy noises as she gagged. As much as you wanted to keep her smothered in dick, you knew the sound of her choking could warrant unwanted attention, so you reluctantly released her. 

Sanaki rejected your shaft in an instant and rested on your leg, panting heavily, but she realized she needed to stay quiet too and dampened her voice.

You knew your adorable empress would be mad at you for that, but you didn’t care right now. It felt absolutely divine. If it wasn’t for the worry of those around you noticing, you would have fucked her throat and came in no time.

As the empress took a moment to rest, you eagerly awaited the opportunity to choke her with your cock again, especially as her instincts led her to gobbling up your length once more. 

But unfortunately, that desire was snatched away by an unprecedented event.

The host summoner, who was in the middle of declaring that the best time to 'dump flags' was actually in three hours, was completely interrupted by someone loudly yelling.

"THE TIME TO DUMP FLAGS IS NOW! TEAM ROLF CANNOT CATCH UP EVEN WITH THEIR MULTIPLIERS!”

The loud female voice startled the empress, forcing her to eject the meat in her mouth; she was not willing to risk being seen. You quickly covered yourself up, noticing that even more voices were joining the argumentative choir. 

Sanaki tapped on your shoulder several times to regain your attention, though it took her a moment to speak for she had to breathe, not to mention wipe away all the drool around her mouth. 

“We… should leave,” she suggested, a sound plan considering the absurd argument was turning a lot more violent. A handful of summoners were threatening each other. A clash was inevitable, especially as many heroes were eager to do battle. 

You thought it was unlikely the situation could get any worse than this, but you were quickly proven wrong. With all the summoners distracted, a magical spell from an unknown source crash-landed onto the lightened platform, its sound echoing rapidly through the conference hall. 

The host summoner was engulfed in the blast, but it dispersed as soon as it came, leaving a veil of blue smoke that was spreading across the room at a rapid rate. Interestingly, the host was miraculously unscathed… at least at first glance. It was a little difficult to see, but he was starting to sweat… _a lot._

Very little wanted to take their chances and learn what this unknown magic was going to do to them should they breathe in the mist, so many attempted to escape all at once.

“I _knew_ this was a bad idea,” Sanaki growled. 

Unfortunately, thanks to the earlier argument, some heroes weren’t as eager to leave. Insult after insult had been hurled against their summoners, and some wanted to settle the score.

Edelgard clashed with Ashnard, who was more than willing to duel against the emperor. Lyon, taking advantage of the calamity, called forth the power of Fomortiis to decimate any who were near him. Camilla, especially annoyed that her precious summoner was ridiculed, fought against a nearby Tharja. The dark magician wasn’t having a particularly good day either, as she was also being targeted by a Silas. Thanks to being concentrated on their fighting, they were consumed by the expanding magic, with some being more affected than it by others thanks to varying resilience towards magic. However, only one vocalized their reaction. 

“GGGRRAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!! GGRRAAAHH HAAA HAAA HAAA!!! ...It...feels...so...GOOOOOOD…”

You weren’t sure if Ashnard was affected by the magic, or if he was just being characteristically crazy. Others, such as Edelgard and Camilla, were definitely affected by the strange magic, their faces inflicted by a sudden warmth. They looked like they were twitching quite a little too. 

As admittedly interesting as it was to observe the endless fights going on, you knew it wasn’t wise to linger for much longer. That smoke was getting too close for comfort. You swore you could taste the magical energy on the tip of your tongue too. 

Sanaki was already working on an escape strategy but was waiting for the best time to execute her plan. The problem she faced was that too many were trying to escape all at once, and it was adorably annoying the apostle. Even though she was a ruler, she was not known for her tolerance. 

Thankfully, the moment she had been waiting for arrived; those trying to escape began to argue endlessly at the entrance to the door. Why? An Arden was blocking the path. He was truly trying his best to leave too, but the man wasn't exactly known for his speed.

With the countless summoners and their heroes distracted, Sanaki called forth the power of Cymbeline. A gigantic sphere of infernal magic was conjured above her, and she let it loose as soon as she could at the escapees. Why no one had thought to use their supernatural powers to aid their escape was beyond you, but Sanaki’s quick decision-making helped create a path. Her objective wasn’t to harm the other summoners but merely scatter them, accomplished thanks to the heroes drawing back or repositioning their summoners spontaneously.

….and sure, collateral damage had been done to the Concert Hall (where this meeting was taking place), but this wasn’t _your_ Aether Resort that you were visiting, so it didn’t matter.

Knowing the companion heroes would probably retaliate against her for the surprise attack, the apostle took advantage of her small frame to hide behind a desk, resulting in the fire magic being blamed on a magic user elsewhere. Some were wise and still tried to escape (thanks to the Arden no longer being present), while others joined the battlefield. It didn't matter either way, as the lack of a crowd opened the escape route you both needed.

With their attention elsewhere, Sanaki quickly grabbed your hand, the empress escorting you forcefully towards the exit.

It was a relief to be out of that hostile room, especially as the sound emerging from it was increasing. However, your stop was only a temporary one; that mist was spreading and neither you nor she wanted to find out what it did if it was inhaled.

"...I don't suppose you remember the way out?” you asked, simply as you had no clue.

"Of course,” she answered in a boring tone. You were relieved, but when she sighed, you started to wonder if there was a catch of sorts. “However... there's something I'd like to do first, before we leave."

Anything you did with Sanaki was never simple, but that was part of her appeal in ways; she could be quite the unpredictable girl. 

She grabbed your hand again, eager to whisk you off to places unknown. The Concert Hall was proving to be a bit of a behemoth with its raw size, something that made sense as it was designed for large dancing acts and a variety of performances. You passed endless doors and hallways with no clear end in sight. Because of this, it was becoming increasingly obvious that you and Sanaki were getting lost… but she didn’t seem to mind that at all, uncharacteristically showing little frustration and a lot of patience. 

Eventually, she paused, turning to face a somewhat concealed door in a hallway. It blended in well with the wall, making it a little difficult to see. In fact, you didn’t even notice a door was there until the empress opened it.

It was a small room with some containers, meaning it was likely nothing more than a small storage room. 

“This is perfect,” she exhaled, relaxing significantly. “Now then, close that door.”

You did as you were told, and as soon as she heard the click of it shutting, she rushed towards you, pulling your head down so she could greedily kiss your lips. 

Truthfully, you had a suspicion that this was her plan, but you thought she would at least prioritize escaping this cursed building first.

When the kiss came to its conclusion, you both breathed heavily, for something about the raw energy of the smooch left you both speechless for some time.

Finally, you regained enough energy to speak. You knew your voice would be full of stutters, but you didn’t care.

"S-Sanaki, I d-don't think _this_ is a good time. I thought we were supposed to be _leaving_." you wanted to be rational, you really did. However, you doubted you would be able to reject her again. There was a lingering worry that you had accidentally breathed in some of that mist within the main hall, and it was messing with your mind… in an amazingly fantastic way…

The substance that had been released wasn’t designed to kill or cause any significant damage. You theorized it was designed to make everyone unbearably horny. Why? You... had absolutely no idea, but you couldn’t think of any other logical explanation.

Sanaki’s decision to enter this room ended up being a fantastic one, as commotion was starting to brew outside. You could hear people shouting and screaming, their words signaling that the disaster had reached the ears of important people, and they were being sent to deal with the mess.

But you didn’t care about that. All you could think about was how sexy Sanaki was looking right now, especially with that smug smirk. The more you stared at her adorable face… the more you wanted to paint it in your semen. The more you saw her greedy smile, the more you wanted to tear off her clothes and have your way with her. These feelings were absolutely the effect of this… aphrodisiac.

... _then again_ , Sanaki _was_ just sucking you off before this. You could still feel how drenched she had made your dick even though you were fully dressed. Additionally, as for why the empress was so eager for sex, you really doubted it was because of any magical substance. After all, she was already horny before this mayhem started, and if her track record was anything to go by, she would remain that way until she found satisfaction.

"I don't _care,"_ she answered your reluctance, even if that feeling was fading fast. “I'm ridiculously horny, and your complaining is annoying me. Luckily for me, I know _exactly_ how to shut you up. Now then, I want you to _bow_ before your empress."

Saying no now would be foolish. Sanaki, when authoritative and horny, was _not_ someone you wanted to play around with. As soon as you landed on your knees and subsequently bowed, Sanaki sat down and spread her legs. Lifting her robes, she rewarded your loyalty by showing you how absolutely soaked she was.

You weren’t surprised to see she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. She had learned it was often easier not to wear anything, especially with how many times you and she had snuck back to one of your rooms to fuck.

The empress grabbed the back of your head and pulled you into the gap between her legs.

“Clean me up, _peasant_ ,” she commanded. “You enjoyed the luxury of me sucking on your filthy cock. Don’t think I forgot how you _forced_ yourself deep into my throat! _This_ is your punishment.”

Sanaki was a benevolent ruler, but even she enjoyed the feeling of having a subject worship her. It was a side of her she rarely showed, but it was often sparked whenever you got a little too carried away with her. When you learned about this, you found yourself growing more daring with her for this reason alone. 

She would remind you that _she_ was an empress. If you were going to treat her as something lesser than that, she was going to remind you of your true place. You were a summoner, yes, but you were not a ruler. 

...and Sanaki knew you would worship her without question anyway. 

Shuffling her body forward, the apostle did her part to lock you between her soft thighs. Holding tightly onto your hair, she made sure you didn’t even think about leaving. When your tongue slipped out of your mouth and dashed against her folds, the empress shivered.

You liked Sanaki being dominant for two reasons. 

The first was simply that it was hot that a girl, especially one significantly smaller than you, had taken control; you could _easily_ overthrow her, but you didn’t want to. 

The second was that it was unbelievably fun to tip the balance of power; if you performed well, she would drop her bratty act and beg for your dick in no time. There was no greater reward than her relinquishing control. It would be a gradual process, but a thrilling one. 

But for now, you absolutely had no problem with being her little toy. If she wanted to treat you harshly and make derogatory comments, then so be it; _it just made it hotter_.

“Good…” she tried her best to keep up her authoritative tone. It was convincing, but you heard her voice ever so slightly breaking. 

Sanaki’s pussy tasted as sweet as ever, adding to your desire to grant her a wild orgasm. How many times had you eaten her out? You had lost count a long time ago. But all this experience was useful-- you knew where all her weak spots were. 

“ _Goddess,”_ she whimpered. “You really know… how to please your empress…”

You were addicted to the sound of her voice cracking so much.

“ _However,”_ she regained some control over her tone. “I don’t think... it is appropriate for an empress to sit on the cold stone floor, is it? I think this position is better...”

No longer satisfied with her position, Sanaki retreated from your captivating tongue. Knowing what she meant by her words, you leaned your body back and rested on the floor. Sanaki smirked as she positioned herself above your head, lowering herself and pushing down until you felt suffocated by her taste and smell.

“Hold onto me, or I will fall,” she ordered, knowing you would not refuse her. As she commanded, you lifted her hands and snuck them up her robes, stopping once they landed on her small but squishy rear. “Hmph. I imagined you would hold onto my hips, but even a dog must be rewarded from time to time, I suppose.”

Being able to squeeze her ass while eating her out was a welcome bonus, even if it was admittedly hard to breathe. You knew Sanaki was insistent on corrupting all of your senses simultaneously, making them submit to her rule.

You would see nothing but her illustrious body. You would hear nothing but her assertive voice. You would taste nothing but her soaked pussy. You would smell nothing but the aroma of her sex. You would feel nothing but her crushing thighs and smooth butt. 

It was all intoxicating, but you kept eating away at her sensitive parts regardless. It was alluring to fantasize about it would be like to be purposefully disappointing, just to see how the empress would react. How would she punish you? You admittedly wanted to find out.

But that would mean letting her win. 

You had no problem with letting her have some fun now, but she wasn’t going to win this war.

“Ah… keep going like that… my servant…” she tried her best to retain her grandiose attitude. “This is your role… your purpose in life… you are nothing but something for me to use-- something to make me feel… so, so good!”

As strong and powerful as her words were in content, her voice was betraying her.

Eager to hear it break even further, you ate her out with all your vigor, feeling how much she was trying to restraint her body from shaking with every exhilarating lick.

The apostle's tenacity was undeniably impressive, but she wasn't invulnerable to the glamor of pleasure building up within her body.

In a twist of fate, it was _her_ senses that were betraying her now. She could not only feel her body shake, but she could see it. She could hear the light moans escaping her mouth, and how dry and thirsty her mouth was becoming because of it. Lastly, she could feel the absolute tranquility that was your tongue and mouth pleasuring her endlessly down below, and it wouldn’t stop feeling better and better. 

Sanaki didn't say a word as she came, letting her adorable whimpers and groans speak for her. She sunk herself down further , not wanting you to leave her spasming body lest the pleasure decline by even a little. While the empress experienced her climax, you continued to greedily eat her out, listening to the beautiful sounds emerging out of her mouth as you did so.

Your mouth was drenched in her fluids when she lifted herself off your body, shuffling down to sit on your lap. The young girl was panting heavily, wearing a blush as red as the magic she could cast.

“Did that appease you, my empress?” you asked her for her input.

“Hmph… I suppose you were adequate,” she responded predictably, even if the sweat, the blush, the tone… and pretty much everything else except her words was betraying her. 

“Then would you like me to make you feel even better, my empress?” you continued to speak her language, tickling her in all the right spots. She did love you being her willing subject. 

“...you have my permission.”

No more words were needed after that. As you began to strip out of your attire, Sanaki did the same, showing no shame in stripping completely nude even in such a place. Her eyes gazed to your exposed cock as soon as it was set free. Similarly, you stared at her petite body, marveling at how sexy the empress was. 

Sanaki was fond of riding, for she liked the control and power that came with it, befitting her status. It was miraculous that she was able to fit your dick inside her so easily, but your length had by this point molded her insides to accommodate your shaft. 

Of course, it certainly helped that the girl was dripping wet. 

“Ah… I will never grow tired of this,” she said, pushing down until your entire length was inside her, pushing hard against her cervix. “Go on then. _Fuck_ your empress. _Please_ her.”

It was difficult to tell if Sanaki was still in her authoritative state or if she was slowly reverting to being the cockslut you knew she secretly was. If you had to guess, it was likely somewhere in-between, but you knew how to tip things in your favor. 

Sanaki was no princess-- she did not need to be treated delicately. She was an empress that knew exactly what she wanted-- which was to be fucked rapidly and roughly. Anything less would bore her.

Despite being so wet, her insides were ridiculously tight. That didn't stop you from thrusting fiercely inside her while she bounced on your cock. The dual effort accelerated how fast the sex was becoming, and both of you loved the constant pressure especially as it grew more consistent. Even though she was riding you, her light weight meant there was little hindrance when it came to pounding her.

 _"Faster,_ " she spoke hastily.

If she wanted faster, a change of position was in order. You leaned up, meeting her in a messy kiss while your hands returned to her ass. The empress raised her legs and wrapped them around your waist, letting you wildly thrust your member in and out.

Even though Sanaki was clearly enjoying herself, she was still doing her best to not moan too much. Once again taking advantage of how slender she was, you slowly lifted yourself to your feet, taking the apostle up with you.

Sanaki was clearly on the verge of breaking. She _wanted_ to ride you with a cheeky grin on her face, but she also wanted to be fucked silly, even if that meant abandoning her smirk for an expression of sheer pleasure. By supporting her body while you madly pounded her insides, you could help shift that internal decision of hers towards a particular choice.

Knowing she was losing herself, Sanaki's hands latched onto the back of your neck, her face treating you with how lewd it had become.

As wonderful as this embrace was, there was a potential problem.

More commotion was beginning to brew outside once again. This time, it was even louder. If this were to keep up, someone was inevitably going to to discover you and Sanaki fucking in the middle of a small storage room.

" _Keep fucking me…_ " she sensed your distraction. "If someone comes in, _keep fucking me_. Don't you _ever_ stop! Show everyone how much I _love_ your cock! I don't care if they think I'm some kind of slut. I _am_ one."

"...are you sure the aphrodisiac hasn't affected you?" you questioned her with an amused grin on your face after hearing her say such words. You knew Sanaki could be seductively slutty at times, but she'd at least share some stutter or some nerves while speaking her horny mind.

"What if it has?" she asked.

"Hm… then you wouldn't say no if I asked if we could invite those outside to join us, then?" you inquired. “It would be much easier to hold back your voice if a cock was also suffocating your throat, you know.”

"Are you sure _you're_ not the one being affected by the aphrodisiac?" she snickered, humming to herself after as she considered your proposal. "...it wouldn't be the first time I've experienced two cocks at once..."

"I have an idea," you shared, still thrusting wildly inside her without losing any speed. It was a miracle you were able to speak to each other so coherently, but it was clear she was trying her best to not lose control. "Everyone in this building has undoubtedly been affected by this magic. Everyone here wants to fuck or be fucked. So let's give them what they _want_. Let’s invite some people outside, but under one condition. If any girls are outside, they're _mine_. If any boys are outside, they're _yours_."

"An interesting game, but how do we lure people in?" she mentioned a flaw in your plan.

Holding onto her with one arm, you stepped over to the door, knocking on it several times loudly. Once you had made enough noise, you shuffled backward and sat you and Sanaki down, but made sure to twist her around so she rode you in the opposite direction. That way, any who happened to walk in would be treated by the sight of the Empress of Begnion being fucked.

Of course, being able to see your dick to slip in and out of her cute butt, not to mention the subsequent light ripples that would arise from it, was a very welcome bonus too. Perhaps that was your true reason for turning her around. 

"Now then, give everyone a good show when they open that door. Do you understand, _empress?_ " you were the one with control now. 

"Y-You're the one who should be giving e-everyone a good show, _p-peasant,_ " she countered. Her attempt to argue back ended up being more adorable than anything else though.

While she hadn’t vocalized it with her words, your plan had stirred something within her. Her breathing was growing rugged and her grip on you was tightening.

Sanaki was nervous.

...but frighteningly excited. 

You resumed wildly fucking her for a few moments, waiting for the bait to be taken.

The wait did not last long. Both you and she shivered as the doorknob began to turn, but you were both too horny to even think about having any regrets.

How would they react to your love-making? Would they watch with awe? Would they stand and look confused? Would they frantically apologize and leave? 

The answer to that was neither option. They would want to join in, no matter who they were. This entire building had been compromised, after all. 

When the door opened, you looked past Sanaki’s frame and saw two summoners. Both had their hoods taken off, showcasing their drenched faces, a clear sign of the aphrodisiac.

“...everywhere we go… people are _fucking_.” one made an amusingly interesting comment. “Either that, or it’s a mountain of bodies... or both.”

“Two men…” Sanaki muttered, lowering her voice so only you could hear it. “Looks like I win _._ ”

“O-oh gods, what is… s-sorry to intrude!” the other summoner, one who looked notoriously more nervous than the other, attempted to apologize. 

However, before he could turn to leave, Sanaki interrupted him. “Where are you going? _Stay_. And close that door while you’re at it. I do not mind guests, but not _too_ many.”

Neither summoner seemed to be familiar with Sanaki’s antics at all, so her surprisingly commanding tone brought them into submission.

“Now then,” she began, speaking strongly. You made sure to slow your thrusting down, just so she could say what she wanted to efficiently. “It looks like you need a place to hide, hmm?”

“...I... suppose you could say that,” the first summoner, who seemed a bit more confident, replied.

“We are more than welcome to provide you with refuge, of course, under a simple condition.” Sanaki continued her little game.

“...and that is?”

“ _Fuck me,_ ” she answered. “And don’t try to wiggle your way out of this. Would you rather be in here enjoying my tight holes, or outside where chaos reigns? I think the choice is obvious.”

The empress was having a ridiculous amount of fun with this. 

“...I don’t…” the more talkative summoner tried to interject, but it was clear his rationality was fading. 

Sanaki could see where he was staring. While she wasn’t familiar with every single summoner that had attended this disastrous meeting, she made sure to mentally note a few facts about quite a few. It was a skill she had learned when ruling in Begnion-- an empress had to keep an eye on every member of the Senate, even their servants, lest she not notice a diabolical plot brewing right under her nose. 

As for these two summoners, while she lacked their names, she knew who they were accompanied by.

“Quite an amusing response from somebody who was accompanied to this meeting by _Bernadetta_. Are you more of a coward than she is?” Sanaki revealed her inside knowledge. 

You were glad you weren’t on the receiving end of the apostle’s abuse.

...then again…

“I’m _not_ a coward,” the summoner was frustrated by the insult. 

It was over for him. He wasn’t just eating Sanaki’s bait-- he was devouring it.

The empress wanted to be fucked silly, and an easy way to do that would be to anger someone so much that they’d want to ‘teach her a lesson’. With their emotions clouded, they wouldn’t even figure out until much later that she manipulated them so easily. Even then, they would not regret their actions. 

“If you’re not a coward, then prove it.” she laid down the final lure.

“Fine, have it your way.” 

Thanks to the frustration gained from her words, as well as due to how he was already feeling thanks to the mystical magic, the new arrival quickly began to strip off his clothing. He had a decent cock that lacked girth but made up for with its above-average length. Sanaki knew it would fit snugly inside her ass. 

More than willing to give her backdoor to a stranger, Sanaki twisted her body around, gifting you with a wink as she spread her cheeks. 

“Go on then. _Prove me wrong,_ ” Sanaki chuckled, turning back to watch the man as he positioned himself behind her rear. While she had been double penetrated once before, knowing that one of the men was a stranger was making her feel extremely giddy, though she was doing well not to show it.

She would likely never see this person again, yet here she was offering her ass for them to use. Sanaki’s anus had adjusted well to the feeling of being pounded by a dick, so it wasn’t difficult for the summoner to insert himself inside her, easily pushing his dick in all the way. Listening to him let out a groan of approval, Sanaki hummed as she felt both her holes squeeze endlessly against the intruders breaching them. Letting go of her cheeks, she moved her hands to your shoulders, holding onto them fairly tightly.

As much as it was tempting to relax and let her body be used, there was one more summoner to break. It was the one who had made the initial apology, but he had sunk into the background since his initial comment. 

“And what of you? Do you not wish to join?” she questioned, turning her head to make eye contact with him. She made sure to smirk confidently. “Don’t think I don’t see you staring as I’m fucked like this.”

“I… uh… sorry.”

Sanaki smirked, letting loose a little giggle too. You guess she had gathered some intel on this one too.

“Why so shy?” she asked. You noticed the grip she had on your shoulders was tightening. Sanaki desperately wanted to turn into a moaning mess, but she couldn’t when there was still work to do. “I know who you brought with you too, you know.”

“You… do?”

“Delthea, correct?” Sanaki asked, though she didn’t need any confirmation. “She’s in our world too. She’s a feisty one, isn’t she? No doubt she’s barked plenty of orders your way. Since she is absent, I doubt you will mind if _I_ give the orders this time, right? I wouldn’t want you to feel homesick.”

“I…”

“Splendid!” she interrupted him before he could say anything else… if he even was going to. “Now, what are you waiting for? My mouth is still available. Do you think I’m talking too much? Now is your chance to _shut me up._ ”

Though the shy summoner still retained their nerves, they knew by this point that it was pointless to resist. With Sanaki knowing full well what their particular tastes were anyway, they would be foolish to deny the opportunity to be sucked off by the empress’s inviting mouth. 

Of course, the lingering magic wasn’t helping their judgment either, but Sanaki suspected she wouldn’t even need its aid to wrap this particular summoner around her finger. 

She smiled as they stripped and approached her, showing her a thicker dick that would open up her mouth by quite a lot. The summoner stood on the side, meaning all Sanaki had to do was tilt her head to see her new toy. 

It was difficult to give it attention at first thanks to the constant thrusts of pleasure she was feeling down below, but she licked eagerly around the head, tasting a stranger’s cock for the first time. Once she was satisfied with her appetizer, she sunk as much of their dick into her mouth as she could, making her new pet moan blissfully. 

However, the summoner being sucked off soon learned there was much to be desired in her technique, likely thanks to the pounding she was receiving vaginally and anally distracting her concentration. Sanaki was a little surprised to see them take matters into their own hands, holding onto their head as they began fucking her mouth. But it wasn’t _too_ shocking-- experiencing a mouth’s warmth against their member for the first time could do that to a man.

It was disappointing not being able to see her mouth distort thanks to it being overwhelmed with cock, but you could hear how pleasured she was feeling from her grunts and murmurs alone. 

It was trickier to thrust at a speed that was satisfying, but you and the summoner pounding her ass subconsciously created a rhythm together. You both pushed deep into her holes simultaneously, retreating at the same time as well. Even as her lower holes were ruthlessly fucked, she still made sure to suck well on the dick inside her mouth, even if that summoner had grown to be just as rough with her.

It was a miracle she hadn't cried out for a break. Every dick was reaching the deepest part of each respective opening, yet she simply endured and enjoyed it. Perhaps it was because she was so used to rough sex that she felt no pain, but rather an absurd amount of pleasure.

Eventually though, she was granted some temporary relief whether she needed it or not. The summoner who had been fucking her throat abruptly pulled out, showing how much of a panting mess Sanaki had become. However, the summoner quickly rejoined the fray, jacking off his dick against her squishy tongue for some time. He continued to speed up until he came, but he aimed upwards, seeking to soil the face of an empress rather than cum inside her mouth. Sanaki accepted the semen splattering on her face, reacting minimally, for truthfully her mind was more focused on the extreme feeling of her pussy and ass being simultaneously fucked.

When she did realize, she was shocked, but not for the reason the finished up summoner was expecting. "...I would have s-swallowed, you know..."

"...oh… uhm… sorry. Delthea… does not let me do it inside," he confessed, inadvertently revealing his sexual relationship with his chosen hero… if it wasn't already obvious.

"Oh, you p-poor thing! I, for one, am more than h-happy to accept your tribute either w-way..." Sanaki responded, though it was complicated to speak well while still being pounded. You knew she never had any real preference to where a man would orgasm, at least normally. If she was feeling especially dominant, she'd usually only accept whatever her mood aligned with, but right now she was more than happy to just make him cum.

"Not a bad idea," the summoner fucking her ass butted in. "I think I would like to paint such an arrogant face in my cum too."

"Hmph. If you c-can even make it to my face..." she tried to laugh, but had to stop as it was messing with her already frantic breathing. 

Reacting to her answer, Sanaki was treated to some rougher ass fucking, the man eager to show her what he was really capable of. You didn't want him to be the only source of her pleasure though, so you sped up as well.

With her head now freed, Sanaki turned to face you.

"Not bad…" she hummed, still speaking to the other summoner. "But you can go f-faster than this. Or is that all you can give me? How v-very disappointing! Is this how you treat your precious Bernadetta? She must be so _bored._ ”

Although Sanaki’s words were harsh, her facial expression, which only _you_ could see right now, told a completely different story. She was experiencing utter tranquility; her mouth was glued open and she was struggling immensely to not moan uncontrollably. How she was able to speak so calmly, even with the occasional stutter, was beyond you. An empress had her ways. 

When the summoner pulled out of her opened up butt, Sanaki wasted little time in tilting her head to accept his seed. What felt like endless shots plastered her face, soaking her in even more semen. 

One more load and the girl would be literally dripping in cum. There was little skin on her face untouched by the white liquid.

The summoner who had finished first was watching the whole ordeal, looking intently while the empress was covered in more sticky semen. He had already redressed himself and the summoner who had just came was quick to follow his example, getting his attire back on.

"Not bad, boys." she applauded them for their efforts.

Neither seemed to be in the mood for chatter, which was unusual. Upon closer inspection, they seemed to be bizarrely drowsy and exhausted.

"...what did you do to us?" one of them asked. "That felt way too good…"

Sanaki found their comment to be odd, but she interpreted it as a compliment. "If you ever summon another version of me to your world, be nice to her. She may even let you be her servant too."

Strangely enough, they made no comment, their only audible sound being some incomprehensible mutters. And then… they left, shutting the door behind them. 

"That was… weird..." you commented on how unusual they were acting, but it was nice to finally be alone again.

Sanaki took in a deep breath and sighed, treating you with a sinister smirk. " _Finally._ I’m done holding back! Hurry up! I'm so, _so_ close! Fuck me! _Fuck_ me!”

What was up with those two summoners no longer mattered. The only thing that mattered now was your wonderful empress.

As you returned to pounding her, Sanaki revealed the voice she had been prohibiting for so long. She didn't care if her moans were loud. It just felt magnificent to finally let them out.

Being able to let out her moans was helping trigger her orgasm even faster. Sanaki clamped down hard on your cock, enjoying the thrill of you opening up her pussy so much. The feeling of her ass still being opened up as well as the dirty cum on her face defiling her were significant contributors too. Her groans grew twisted, resembling desperate gasps for air, but it sounded so, so hot. 

It was difficult to pull out of her thanks to how tight she had grown. There was a significant temptation to just creampie her as you had done many times before, but Sanaki's face looking so drenched made you wonder what it would look like if even more semen covered it. The empress realized what your plan was and stuck out her tongue, hoping to sample some of your delicious treat too. 

Something about your orgasm was mind-boggling, more so than usual. You aimed at the most untouched parts of her face, contributing to the white mess with your own load.

Sanaki was soaked with so much semen that a good chunk of it was dripping down onto the rest of her body. It snuck down her neck. It dripped onto her small, borderline flat breasts. Some landed as far down as her thighs. 

As hot as this sight was, it oddly wasn't your current focus, and you really hated that, for she looked so wonderful. She was sounding super giddy with her giggles too.

You felt massively exhausted. Every fiber of your body ached and it even felt weird to move muscles.

It hurt to think. There was little doubt it was yet another side effect of this sinister magic.

Sanaki was in a similar state. She collapsed, resting on her back while she panted and chuckled heavily. However, she seemed to be just experiencing the aftermath of a climax, rather than feeling the effects of any magic, likely due to her natural resilience against magic.

You weren't doing as great though. 

"Oh dear…" Sanaki giggled, still struggling a little to breathe, but she was recovering fast. "Is someone feeling tired? A shame. I could go for a second round."

You wanted to give her that so badly… and oddly enough, you were suddenly starting to believe that you could. Every moment you stared at her dirty yet shiny nude body, you felt something change within your body. 

Initially, you had felt beyond tired, but something was brewing within your mind. It was filling you with amazing vigor, and while your mind felt numb… it felt fantastic too.

Where was this energy coming from? Was it yet another effect of the aphrodisiac?

It didn't matter. Your eyes remained glued to Sanaki's naked body, and you could only think of one thing. 

Your cock came back to life in an instant. Within an instant, instinctive-like moment, you grabbed Sanaki's body and picked her up. The apostle yelped at your surprising strength as you immediately tried to push your length back inside her. As your body was operating from instinct alone, it was hard to find your target, but you eventually breached a barrier. However, it wasn't her pussy that you entered, but rather her ass.

"W-what happened to you…?" she stuttered, exhaling heavily at the feel of your shaft opening up her backdoor so quickly.

You didn't know how to answer her. You didn't even _want_ to answer her. The only thing you could think about was how mind-bogglingly good everything felt. Sanaki latched onto your shoulders securely as you pounded her rear without remorse, pushing into her deepest parts.

"O-oh _goddess,_ " she whispered. "You're so… so rough… I…"

Your body reacted on its own, desiring to silence the distracting voice. You retreated one hand, only needing one to support the apostle’s body. With this freed hand, you gripped the apostle's neck with a strong grasp, silencing her immediately. It wasn’t terrifyingly tough, but it was more than enough to tell her who was in control now. 

She whimpered at the sudden roughness… but she didn't complain. Sanaki merely held onto you firmly as you fucked her, using her body for your own satisfaction. You wanted to use her, and she was letting you use her too.

Although the sheer tightness of her ass was astonishing, you craved something far warmer and wetter. You slipped out, and in an instant you were inside her absolutely drenched pussy.

Sanaki moaned, her head tilting back as she felt pleasure so extraordinary, it was driving her to the same brink of sanity that you were currently at.

This wasn't the first time that you had treated her so harshly. It wasn't the first time she had shown you how much she loved it either.

But something _was_ different. Pounding her at such speed required next to no effort. Either your raw ability was greater than before, or she was just _that wet._

"Cum… cum inshi… cum inshideeee meeee…" she begged and begged, her language and voice distorted beyond belief.

Sanaki didn't need to make such a request-- you were going to fill her up whether she liked it or not.

Luckily, you knew she _always_ liked it.

You came with a loud groan, pushing hard against her cervix as you flooded her womb with an outrageous amount of semen.

Your orgasm felt longer than any other prior, undeniably a wonderful effect of the aphrodisiac. The young empress purred as her womb was flooded. She knew her voice was ridiculously loud. She knew it was beyond erotic. She knew an empress shouldn't ever sound this way.

But she didn't care. She wanted to have you hear her! She wanted you to know how much she loved you _and_ your cock!

When your climax came to an end, everything grew blurry. At some point, you fell back onto the ground, taking her down with you. Sanaki did maneuver her way off your cock, but it was only so she could observe how much semen was oozing out of her… and it was a lot.

It took some time for you to recover, more so than she. Thankfully, your hiding place remained unnoticed. Sanaki wore the largest of grins as she dressed herself again, also going out of her way to clean up her face too. There was nothing to wipe her face with, so she had to make do with her fingers and tongue. The extra time it took to clean herself up, especially as much of it was sticking to her face, aligned with how long it took for you to begin properly recovering.

"Delicious," she muttered, sampling the last bit of cum left on her finger. "However, a bath is in order. That smell will stick around. Now then… how are you doing over there?"

You groaned. That initial tiredness you felt before was terrible, but this was even worse. Your eyesight had returned and your ears weren’t ringing anymore, but you still felt so drained.

If there was any benefit, it was that you weren't horny anymore, meaning you could think clearly. You were thankful, as if this magic was granting you an endless supply of sexual energy and adrenaline, you'd be here forever.

Funnily enough, you knew Sanaki wouldn't object to the idea of being endlessly fucked for hours upon end. That was just the type of girl she was.

Eventually, you found some resemblance of energy, enough for you and she to finally leave the hidden room. Sanaki peeked around the corner of the door as she opened it, finding things to be suspiciously silent.

The slow walk towards the entrance was full of dread for the unexpected, but aside from the absurd smell of sex, there wasn’t anything too unusual to see or hear. Eventually, the main hall where all this chaos originated from was passed. With curiosity guiding you both, you took a quick peek inside.

The room stunk. Badly. The rest of the building in comparison smelt clean. 

Bodies were laid everywhere. Both hero and summoner alike were blitzed across the floor. Which ones were from this Askr? Which ones weren’t? It was hard to tell, especially as not one person had their clothes still on. Were they even still alive? That was even harder to tell, at least until you saw some giggly half-conscious breathing. If there was anything positive to be seen from this carnage, it was that the magic that caused this mess had seemingly vanished. 

The world’s most ridiculous orgy had only one winner. 

Ashnard.

He stood nude and proud, surrounded by the bodies of countless women and men as he roared with laughter that never seemed to end.

“Aw, you missed the show!” a lady’s voice called out to you both, startling both you and the empress.

Sat on a nearby chair was a ginger-haired girl with a grin that never faltered. 

“You’re…” Sanaki muttered. “...I knew it.”

“I would apologise for this mess… but I’m not sorry.” the girl laughed. “I was sent here to cause some mayhem on behalf of Team Rolf. I do not care for this competition, but I _do_ care for causing trouble. Looks like you two meatlings benefited!. You both reek as much as those in that room!”

Before you could ask this mysterious girl any further questions, you heard a tremendous amount of commotion emerging from the way you came. Both you and your empress ran for it, not wanting to be caught up in whatever ridiculous nonsense was about to happen next. 

Miraculously, both you and Sanaki managed to escape from this Askr rather easily, returning to your own one, where you were welcomed back warmly. Not one person had any suspicion about what had happened in that alternate Askr, and you hoped it would stay that way.

Later, news of the disaster in the other Askr spread to your world anyway. Luckily, no one had been killed, but many heroes and summoners had to be temporarily locked away so they could help each other ‘deal’ with the effects of the aphrodisiac until it faded. The disaster was rather easy to sort out, as not one had an issue with being locked away with all the wonderful friends they had made. No one had any regrets for their actions either. Why would they? They felt wonderful spending so much quality time with each other.

The same magic lingered within you for some time too, even at reduced strength. However, it wasn’t an issue. Sanaki Kirsch Altina offered a cure-- her body. 

You later learned that despite Team Rolf distracting a significant amount of summoners from ‘dumping their flags’, your team still won. 

You still didn’t care much about the voting gauntlet… but Sanaki had grown interested. She told you to tell her if you received word of any future multiversal gatherings. It wasn’t hard to figure out why.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter!   
> \--> twitter.com/KwIlsa33
> 
> I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested!   
> \--> discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy


End file.
